Episode 71
In the past, a young Brilith asks Agni what happens to summoners when their lifespan is spent. Agni explains that they grow old and die; externally, they look normal, but they deteriorate internally in terms of strength and health. Brilith is glad to learn that she'll look normal on the outside, so she can die without making anyone worry. Maruna launches a third attack against the barrier. Riagara, Pingara, Cloche, Clophe, and Hura observe the scene. They realize that the priest is restoring the barrier as soon as it is destroyed. Hura wonders why Sagara hasn't managed to get the priest away from the barrier stone yet. Riagara points out that the barrier stone is probably heavily protected. Though Sagara can break through by using partial sura transformation, she dislikes doing so. They decide to wait for the priest to run out of vigor. Brilith successfully blocks Maruna's attacks, but she is at her limit. Sagara realizes that Brilith is near death, and doesn't understand why Agni made a promise to protect her then. She wonders what Gandharva is thinking. She decides to take partial sura form, something she wanted to avoid because she dislikes looking ugly, and breaks through the protection around the barrier room. She tells Brilith to consider herself honored. The barrier breaks. Outside the city, Riagara orders the other rakshasas to take sura form. Sagara admits to being impressed by her determination. Brilith asks her for her motives. Even if the blue-haired woman was a superior sura or a nastika, Brilith doesn't see a reason for her to attack the city, as eating one sura is more efficient than eating hundreds of humans. Sagara admits that in her case, she doesn't need to eat anything. However, she needs to kill a human, and destroying the city is easier than searching each human. To save the city, Brilith agrees to help them identify their target. Sagara explains that the target entered the city right before the attack of the tenth month. She believes the target to still be within the city, since they kept watch but didn't see anyone leave, adding that humans can't teleport far. She then reveals that the target is named "Kubera," but is probably using a pseudonym. From Brilith's expression, Sagara deduces that she might not know anything, but either way, she decides to launch an attack on the area outside. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (past Brilith): Scary... There are some people saying to kill off Brilith and summon Agni. That's so mean to her!! ** (angry Cloche): Cloche's sura form is larger than Hura's. Asura clan suras aren't generally smaller in comparison, as you may have already seen. Hura's small size is a special case. You'll see why next week! ** (Sagara beating on a door): If she really can't break it, it'll be sooooo embarrassing for her! lol ** (Sagara breaking a window): Sagara is a nastika, so she can't completely transform into her sura form in the human realm. As with Gandharva, only a partial transformation is allowed. Can you imagine her sura form? It may not be the "snake" form you're thinking! ** (surprised Sagara): I wanted to draw a cutesy scene after so many serious ones, so I put in a chibi Sagara.... * Sagara's outer clothing disappears when she makes her partial transformation, and stays that way for a while. * On Sagara's comment to Brilith: Sagara, like all nastikas, doesn't need to eat, and recovers vigor on her own. * Sagara mentions that they had kept Atera under surveillance. Brilith had commented on the increased number of suras after the attack. We then saw some of these suras stalking Atera. * Sagara believes that the human could not have escaped through teleportation, because of their low range. However, Asha had received a Hunter's Eyes x50 from Lorraine. Thus, Asha's teleportation range may have been greatly extended. Sagara doesn't seem familiar with some of the magical items made by humans, since she didn't know about flying cars. References